Trapped
by KazeWindGuardian
Summary: A person becomes trapped in the alice world and in a 10 year old body. Chapter 3 is up. Yorin is fitting in and go Natsume! NxM! Review please!
1. The element witch

**Trapped** by Kaze the windguardian

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gakuen Alice

**Summary**: One of the ordinary days in Gakuen Alice, Mikan and Natsume in their usual behaviour. But then a person needs their help, someone from another dimension who is very powerful but none the less trapped in the alice world and in a 10 year old body. (probably also MxN later).

**Authors note**: Never written a fanfic before but thought up many. Hope you like it and please review

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapter one: The appearance of the element witch

Like most days that behold the start of big troubles, adventures or any unusual stuff, it was a perfectly normal day. Math class with Jin-Jin (sucked big time!), Narumi-sensei who hadn't been there (total chaos) and gymclass in the afternoon.

Mikan sighed. She didn't like gymclass that much anymore since she went on the Alice Academy, with her classmates using their Alices to win the running contests. It was still a lot of fun but somehow she'd like to be the best, for once. She was ready to leave the classroom, (which was a mess after the Narumi-free period, substitute teacher totally depressed in a corner) when she noticed the sign on the door. 'No gymclass today'. Mikan's heart made a jump. She smiled. Outside it was beautiful weather.

-"Hotaru let's have a walk outside!" she said happily.

The ravenhaired girl didn't even look up from her new invention.

-"I'm busy, idiot."

Mikan then searched for Yuu and Ruka but they where nowhere to be found.

-"Ruka took of to his animals," Hotaru stated in her monotone voice and took her camera out. "Better be off then" and left Mikan alone.

Mikan was all by herself. 'Then I just go for a walk alone.'

It didn't take all too long 'till her feed had leaded her to Natsume's sakura tree. He was sleeping, his head covered by his characteristic manga.

-"Hi Natsume, can I sit here? It's such a nice day and I don't want to spend it alone."

The fire-caster shrugged under his manga.

-"Don't you friends you can bother?"

-"They all have their own plans."

-"And what tells you that I haven't, polka-dotts!"

Mikan wasn't surprised at all by his reaction, but she got mad anyway.

-"It's Mikan you pervert!"

-"Whatever, just let me sle…"

Natsume's voice was cut off by a strange noise. Some kind of bells where ringing, not a school bell, but a feary kind of rinkling. The noise got louder and a circle of light appeared on the forest floor. Strange marks where in them (think of the Card Captor Sakura circle). A young girl appeared in it. She didn't seem much older than Mikan and Natsume. Natsume felt the light getting brighter. He wanted to cover his eyes but hesitated when he saw the polka dotted girl staring fascinated into it, as if she was hypnotised.

"Cover your eyes, idiot!" he screamed. He jumped quickly to his feet, grabbed Mikan and put a hand over her eyes. He screened her with his body from the circle which was getting bigger then closed his eyes. As suddenly as the light had come, that suddenly it disappeared again, the circle and the bells were gone. Natsume opened his eyes and took his hand from Mikan's face, finding herself sitting on his lap. She flushed and got back to herself. Both looked to the shape of the girl. Long red hair with black strands, clothing which were way to revealing for her age and a bag on her side. She looked terrified. Mikan got up and wanted to approach her. The girl then noticed her and in her shock she thought the pigtailed wanted to attack her. In a second she had drawn two tridents out of her boots. Flames started to surround the sharp knifes.

Just as fast as the girl had taken a fighting pose, Natsume had jumped in front of Mikan and cast his own flames in his hands.

The girl was taken aback but recovered soon. Now she was pretty sure those two wanted to hurt her and her treasure. Her vision was still recovering from the dimensional trip. She didn't know where she was, she didn't even planned to make the trip, it just happened. She had tried to return immediately, but failed, and now these shapes wanted to attack her. One of them was also able to create fire. But she wouldn't be defeated. She had the power over all four the elements and she was a witch. She would protect her treasure.

-"Mikan, use you're alice to protect yourself, this chick is a though one, I can feel it" Natsume growled.

-"I tried… it doesn't work" Mikan was scared. She reached out to put out the fire the girl was creating but she didn't get this grip on it she had when she nullified the others alices.

The girl also summoned water now and knocked Natsume and Mikan to the ground. She then put the blade against Natsumes throat.

-"Who are you?" she asked with a mature voice, to old to fit her body.

Suddenly a crow attacked her from behind. She turned her head without replacing the trident from Natsumes throat. She found two other shapes standing. 'This is getting out of hand, I have to finish it quick' she thought. She summoned a wind gust to knock out the one who send the bird to her and the other who pointed some sort of gun at her was now caged in a pile of earth that had risen from the ground.

Mikan saw how Ruka and Hotaru who had come to their aid were knocked out. She was afraid what the girl would do to Natsume. A little drop of blood ran down his throat.

-"Who are you and where am I?"

-"Don't hurt them, I'm Mikan and this is the Alice Academy!" Mikan shouted to let the girl stop. The girl blinked.

The voice of that shape seemed so young, the girl wondered. Slowly her eyesight came back. She whimpered. She had attacked a few kids. The tridents fell out of her hands. Now she looked at her own body. She was small, too small. Then she felt her belly. It was completely flat, just like her chest. Her eyes blanked.

Nastume caught his breath after the pressure on his throat had disappeared. He wanted to hit the girl but then saw her horror-stricken face. Mikan was frozen at the spot, Ruka was recovering from the blow he had taken and Hotaru was freeing herself out of the earth with some kind of shovel. All of them staring at the element witch.

"Where's my baby!" the girl screamed before she passed out.


	2. A new friend

**Trapped** by Kaze the windguardian

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gakuen Alice

**Authors note:** Sorry if my grammar isn't what it's supposed to be, English isn't my maternal language. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope I sticked a bit to the real personalities of the characters. R&R please!!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapter two: 

They were now in Hotaru's laboratory. Natsume and Ruka had put the girl on a stretcher of the type caterpillar no.2. They had tied her up for safety.

(Inventor's note: stretcher caterpillar no.2, mostly used to put on the sleeping bag caterpillar no.1, can also be used for baka's knocked out by a bakagun)

-"So what do we do now? Could she be an alice?" Ruka wondered.

-"I don't know, she turned up so suddenly, maybe she's a time tripper like the dude from the S.A. class." Natsume watched Mikan who was sitting next to the girl, she looked worried. She had the same look on her face she had when he had some kind of injury. He hated it when she looked that way. "Hey polkadotts, the girl is fine, it's not like you need to worry about someone who tried to kill you!" Didn't he tried to hurt Mikan when they first met? He thought about how he tried to protect her when the strange girl attacked. Now he was thinking about it, he felt a little awkward and he didn't like it at all. Mikan had wrapped him up with her stupid smile.

-"I don't think she really tried to hurt us. She really looked surprised when she turned up. I think she was just afraid. You know, like a wounded animal." Mikan answered thoughtful looking at Ruka who surely would understand. He gave her a little smile. "By the way, my name is not polkadotts!"

she shouted at Natsume. "What is that thing you have with my underwear?!"

-"You show it to me, I just state the facts."

-"Hmpf, facts, I'm wearing strawberries today!" The second she had spoken, Mikan flushed and turned her back on Natsume, embarrassed. The face of Ruka had gone strawberry-red.

Baka Baka Baka Baka

Hotaru came out of nowhere, firing her baka gun at Mikan.

-"What was that for?" Mikan cried. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

-"You're in my way; I've made something to scan this girl." Hotaru stated, her face expression didn't tell it but she actually just did it to get rid of the awkward situation. Hotaru hated awkward situations, except for those with Ruka in a dress, that kind of situations were money-makers. She took out some kind of scanner that were also used in shops to scan barcodes. The little inventor turned it on and scanned the body of the red-black haired girl.

After the processing was done the machine told in a metal voice:

"Scan results"…

"Race: Human"…

"Gender: female"…

"Physical age: 10"

"Alice-state: No alice found"…

"Medical state: Healthy, pregnant for 7 months"…

The last result put the group in a shock. How could a 10 year old girl be pregnant? They didn't even want to think about it. Even Natsume wasn't that perverted. The girl moved; she opened her eyes. She sat up immediately and looked around her. Her face crossed that of Ruka.

-"Kazu?" she asked.

She waited till she was totally awake and looked at Ruka again. No, he wasn't the one she thought him to be, although they had a resemblance.

-"Can you tell us who you are?" Natsume asked, straight down to business, first things first, leave the happy chit-chat for later. The girl gave him a piercing look, he didn't like at all.

The girl saw Natsumes harsh face but when she looked in his eyes, behind the coldness, she could see that he wasn't a bad kid.

-"My name is Yorin and I'm a witch with the unspoken power of the elements." She stated formal like she had done it often before.

-"So you're something like an alice, or what?" the blonde who looked so much like Kazu.

-"I don't know what this alice is you're talking about. A witch is someone who can cast spells and has a total control over one ability without spells or potions, mine is the control over the elements."

The girl felt silent for a moment. She tried to remember what had happened that day. She was on her way to Kazu when….

-"Someone must have forced me into a dimensional trip, now I think of it. I can remember seeing the circle."

Mikan seemed flustered, like she was often.

-"A dimensional what?"she asked

-"That means that I'm not from your world and that I don't belong here."

-"Can you return from where you came" Hotaru asked. Dimensions were interesting but it frightened her too, it seemed even a bigger step from home than the Alice Academy.

-"I tried. But it's not my inherited power to do so. And as I wasn't having any intention to make one, I don't have the stuff with me to get back."

Yorin turned her head down. She felt a bit ashamed that she wasn't prepared for this. She knew that there were people who wanted her out of the way. But still she should be able to make it without a dimension key; it would cost her just a lot of energy. Why wasn't it working then, what was wrong?

Mikan felt sorry for her, she sat herself back next to the girl and took her hand.

-"It will be fine, I'm sure of it."

-"What's the thing with you being pregnant? You must be, my scanner wouldn't lie, I made it!" Hotaru wanted an explanation, she hated it to not understand everything, that was the reason why this whole thing was actually freaking her out. She didn't show it though.

-"Well I'm pregnant, that means that I'm with child. Don't you have children in this world?"

-"Yes but not at our age, we're only kids ourselves" Ruka replied to her.

-"And our tummy becomes so round!" Mikan made a gesture with her arms and looked pretty dumb.

-"Idiot!" Hotaru muttered.

-"Age, age, I'm 20 years old you know! And they put a spell on my belly to make it a bit smaller, it's not convenient to fight otherwise." Yorin didn't understand why they acted so strange about it. Sure she was young but what knew these little kids about it. They didn't seem much older then 10.

That was when she noted the mirror in Hotaru's lab behind Natsume and Ruka. She saw the body that she only saw on pictures nowadays, the way she looked like when she was 10 years old. Her belly seemed too flat, even with the spell.

-"It can't be, I'm little again."

She got up and went to the mirror passing the two boys, she didn't knew who had done this to her but she knew they had done it thoroughly. Turning her in a little kid made her physically to weak to make it back on her own powers.

-"You mean you don't look like this normally, well that explains the clothes."

The four of them watched the ninja clothes and Yorin flushed. Sure this had looked good on her when she had the body of a twenty year old but now it seemed…

-"Natsume! You perv! It had to be you again who would notice such a stupid detail!" Mikan was angry, angrier than when Natsume talked about her underwear or her 'flatlands'. Somehow that had also been some kind of compliment, some kind of noticing her.

-"Like I said before, I stick with the facts. Don't accuse me of anything, strawberry-prints." The ravenhaired boy gave Mikan a glare.

Yorin watched them surprised; she didn't get exactly what was going on between these two. Hotaru and Ruka just seemed embarrassed about it.

-"As you can't get back, we will have to keep you here. I get you a uniform; we will sneak you in the school somehow. I think Narumi won't notice you haven't got a real alice. Ability is ability. I'll get you a uniform."

Hotaru went in another room.

-"Who are you guys actually?" Yorin asked Ruka since Natsume was busy avoiding Mikan throwing things at him. He didn't try to attack her with his alice because she would nullify it and he liked it when she was angry at him that way.

-"I'm Ruka, I have the animal pheromone alice. I think our alices are comparable to your ability with the elements, only we can't cast spells as you. The girl who went outside is Hotaru, she has an inventor alice. Natsume has the fire alice and Mikan has the alice to nullify other alices." Ruka smiled at the girl and they shook hands.

-"Well regarding we have the same habit of introducing ourselves, our worlds can't be so different. I wonder what kind of food you have, I'm starving. That's the thing with being pregnant, you eat for two."

They both laughed at the comment and about the fact that Mikan was desperately trying to get some kind of reaction out of Natsume. After ducking some precious inventions of Hotaru, he had give up (only Ruka would understand that this was to save Hotaru the work of repairing them) and let Mikan call him names while reading a manga not moving an inch except when he turned a page.


	3. Making the best of it

**Trapped** by Kaze the windguardian

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gakuen Alice

**Authors note: **Here's the third chapter. Hope you'll like it. It's a bit longer with one of my dreamed NxM scenes in the end **Review please**!!

I'd like to thank my sister, she said my story wasn't that bad and coming from her mouth, that's a compliment ;)

It would be nice if you would review, like I said before, this is my first fanfiction so remarks are always welcome.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapter three: If you can't change it, make the best of it 

A few days had passed since the incident. It had cost them a lot of effort to trick Narumi-sensei in believing that he had scouted her and brought her in. Hotaru had to steal a potion from Nonoko to make Narumi believe the story they told him.

Little did Narumi know when Mikan invited him to eat spaghetti with her she had made all by herself (except for Nonoko's potion they had 'accidentally' spilled in the sauce). With a sweet smile she had wrapped him around her finger.

_You've found this girl, Yorin Majono__ (note: majo is japanse for witch), in a town nearby, her parents died in a fire. She was able to save herself because she has an element alice. You also know that her powers aren't limitless and that she isn't way as strong as Natsume. She will be in elementary class B and also in the Psycho Ability class_…

Hotaru had been telling this to a drugged Narumi after he had finished his spaghetti. After she was finished, Narumi just nodded sheepishly and fell asleep on his chair.

-"This was almost too easy." Natsume growled. He was sick of this plotting. He wanted to finish his manga, but he couldn't abandon his friends. As long as Yorin was at the academy, they had to keep her safe. And safe meant not having the teachers and certainly not that person know what Yorin actually was. 'They would use her in their plans anyway; this isn't her world so they should leave her out of that.' The firecaster thought.

-"Are you sure it worked?" Ruka asked Hotaru after closing the kitchen door behind him, leaving Narumi sensei to his dreams.

-"Blame Nonoko and not me when it didn't, now I have things to do so excuse me." Hotaru left the group and went to her laboratory taking a large box of cookies she had stolen from the kitchen with her. Ruka stared after her 'How can she be so cold and warm at once'. Mikan didn't even notice her leaving, which was something new, Natsume saw her being totally absorbed in her own thoughts, just like the red-black haired girl next to her. They seemed both worried.

-"The only thing we could have done wrong is poison the gay teacher with polka-dots evil spaghetti." Natsume said emotionlessly. Of course the sentence went straight to Mikan's brain. She woke out of her trance immediately, knocking over Yorin in doing so, and started running after the fire-caster, who smirked while running away. She was so easily to cheer up.

This left Ruka and Yorin at the kitchen door. Yorin got herself up and brushed the dirt of her brand new uniform. She smiled at Ruka who was staring at the fighting couple, he hadn't said much since her arrival. He still wanted to know who this Kazu was Yorin had thought him for.

-"Ruka-pyon, I hope it's okay for me to call you that way as the others do so, but is there something wrong?" Yorin asked curiously. " If you're worrying about the plan… you shouldn't, it will be fine, I have still some tricks upon my sleeve." The girl smiled at the animal lover. "You look a lot like someone I know, when he has his silent moments though."

-"Is it that Kazu?"

-"How do you know that name?"

It seemed like Yorin didn't remember anymore that she had called him that way.

-"You called me that name when you woke up, who is he actually?"

-"He's the father of my child. You remember me of him because of your blonde hair and blue eyes and when he was your age he was just as shy as you."

Ruka blushed.

-"I think it's time you go into the kitchen, Narumi-sensei will wake up soon. He has to think he brought you there." He prepared to leave. "Good luck, hope to see you tomorrow in our class as our new friend." He smiled and ran away as Yorin nodded and went into the kitchen. He was a bit confused; when Yorin had said he looked like her child's father he had thought about Mikan but a certain ravenhaired had also protruded his mind. 'What will come of us when we grow up?' the boy sighed.

The following morning Mikan was early in class for once. She wanted to know weather the plan worked. She was running into it and bumped into Natsume.

-"Oi polka-pants, watch where you're going. Nice stripes by the way." He smirked.

-"Natsume, pervert!" Mikan was doing her daily morning anger routine. The only thing that missed was a certain Permy to fuss about all of it. 'We must be really early, no-one seems to be here already.' Mikan thought after noticing is. She stopped calling Natsume names. "Why are you so early anyway?"

-"Can asked the same thing to you zebra stripes." The boy fired back. He went to his place and took the most comfortable position he could possibly get. Mikan sat on her place just in front of him.

-"Hey Natsume?"

-"…"

-"Are you worried a bit too?" the girl asked him whispering.

-" Not at all, I don't care if Narumi is dead-poisoned by your spaghetti, so what should I worry about." He said nonchalantly.

-"You bastard!" Mikan screamed and took a jump right at Natsume. Too bad for her, her foot was stuck behind her chair and she fell all over her prey, into a known awkward position, this time however, it was on Natsume's desk. Their faces were inches apart, their eyes fixed on each other. You couldn't tell who's heart was beating faster. Natsume was about to whisper something in Mikan's ear…Then the other students of class B entered, totally unaware of what they would be disturbing. The first one to see was Permy, she froze on the spot.

-"Idiotic ugly pest! Get your hands off my dear Natsume!" and with her screams the whole class noticed the two in their awkward position. Ruka who had also entered got a bright shade of pink. Only Hotaru kept her cools, she was too busy finishing her chocolate pudding. Mikan felt embarrassed. Natsume didn't like the attention at all; there should be an end to this.

-"Eewww get yourself of me, ugly! Do you think I will ever be able to use that desk again, I should better burn it to get rid of the germs you're spreading on me!"

Mikan was about to shout at him some more and getting hit by Permy when Narumi-sensei entered with Yorin. Everybody felt silent when they noticed the girl with the long red hair and the black strands in it. They all went to their seats in silence. Something about the girl's look obligated them to do that. It was like a weight felt from Mikan's heart when she saw Yorin coming in, although Natsume had gotten her energized with his insults, she had still been worrying. Suddenly she felt a tug on her braids. It was the insulter himself. He pulled her closer to him.

-"See, no need to worry, the gay survived." He whispered smirking in her ears.

Mikan resisted to shout at him, afraid of babbling some of the plan while she insulted him.

-"Jerk" she whispered under her breath.

-"Can I have you're attention class!" Narumi totally needlessly said. He had their attention already. Everybody was wondering about the girl. The last time someone new had come, it had been Mikan. "Now that I have your attention, can I introduce Yorin Majono. She will be you're new classmate. Give her a warm welcome! I'm gowing now, got things to do, the substitute will take over from me." Everybody was fine with it, that meant no lesson after all. Some of them approached Yorin, including Permy. Mikan and the others held back for a while, they weren't supposed to know Yorin already.

-"What is your alice, Majono?" Permy demanded. "If you want us to accept you, you will have to prove that you're worth of it."

Yorin glared at her, which flustered Mikan. 'Yorin can glare as much as Natsume does, she seems much nicer though.'

Mikan did not know that Yorin hated it to be commanded, certainly by a kid who was just half her age even when it didn't look that way for the moment. Permy remembered Yorin a little to much of a former classmate of her and although she always tried not to fall in to prejudice, she had grown an immediate dislike on Permy.

-"Do I look like I need your approval to live on this planet." Yorin answered coldly and took a seat next to Mikan wich was still empty. Permy was taken aback with her answer.

-"We should punish you for that." She looked at some others who nodded. Mikan watched all this in terror and remembered her first day. She wanted to tell them not to do something to Yorin when she heard her voice in her head. 'I can handle it Mikan, they should learn how to welcome someone whatever his power is.'

-"And how do you think to punish me?" Yorin asked the cat-dog girl in a serious tone. "Going to use your alice on me? If that makes your day go ahead, don't complain when you get hurt."

-"What's the problem with that perm-faced girl anyway…" Yorin heard someone pronouncing her thoughts behind her. Ruka and Natsume were shocked, although Natsume didn't show it, they had forgotten about Koko, what if he read Yorin's mind further. He wasn't someone who could keep a secret for long. Hotaru had already taken her baka gun to knock Koko out.

-"My alice is element control, which means I can whether drown you, bury you, blow you out of the window or burn you to crisps when you ever dare to read my mind again." Yorin stated with her mature voice. Koko didn't take too long to decide. "Now I wonder why this would make you so happy that you would suddenly accept me." She told Permy and her friends.

-"You have the same ability as Natsume then?" Permy asked pointing at Natsume. "He can cast fire too. He's so strong that he even has the special star ranking…" Perm went of in her babbling about how great Natsume was and Yorin just ignored her and talked to Mikan instead. They made some kind of fake introducing to each other. Then she turned around to Natsume and Ruka.

-"Don't you ever get tired off that girl." She asked Permy's favourite. Then she noticed that Natsume had fallen asleep. "Well that probably is the best method." She smiled at Ruka and when she saw that everyone was back in minding their own business she said. "Well, I think it all went fine."

The rest of the day passed. Yorin made sure not to show too much of her power making everybody think that her 'alice' was of intermitted level and got a two star rank from Jin Jin.

Flashback

Yorin was sitting in her chair paying no attention to Jin Jin's babbling. 'Man this is so boring, I saw that crap ten years ago'. Ruka saw her and Natsume ignoring the teacher while Mikan was doing her best to pay attention. The mathematical babbling suddenly came to a halt when Jin Jin noticed that the new girl considered her pen more interesting than him (of course the bastard didn't see how hard Mikan was trying)

-"Majono, if you think that your pen is so interesting, you can thank it later because you'll get a one star ranking." He said annoyed. Yorin woke from her pen-trance. It wasn't her intention to draw attention and annoy the teacher but after what she had heard about him and what he had done to Mikan, she had gotten angry. Why would someone be so mean to such a cheery, making-everybody-smile, naïve girl. She lifted her head.

-"I'm sorry, but the deduction you wrote on the blackboard is totally wrong, you made a mistake in your first step." Yorin got up and passed Jinno without giving him a look. With his back to her, she stuck out her tongue, went to the blackboard and corrected his mistake. Jinno was mad but still impressed; this was a difficult piece of matter.

-"Majono, you get a two star ranking and a punishment for showing no respect towards your teachers." That would show her he thought. "As I heard you can also use fire so you may have your skills fined up by Mister Hyuuga later on. Don't think this is a treat, you will learn that pain follows if you don't show respect to people who are older then you." Jinjin smirked. He was sure Natsume would give her hell, with his limitless ability. Yorin went back to her seat. 'What an idiot' she thought 'Like he is so much older then me.' She sat down and felt a short sting in her belly. Even though it hurt a little, it reassured her. That was her baby's kick.

-"Wow! How did you know that there was a mistake." Mikan asked admiringly.

-"I'm doing science at college in my world. I've seen this all before remember." She gave Mikan a short smile. "By the way, If Natsume and Hotaru had been paying attention, they would have seen it too, I'm sure of that."

End of Flashback

-"You drew way too much attention to yourself in Jinjin's class." Natsume was a little mad at Yorin. He had taken her apart after the lessons had ended.

-"You clearly never heard of the fact that the more you try to hide yourself, the harder it gets. I know I'm a bit impulsive sometimes but you should just go with the flow, you know." Yorin replied cheerfully. 'How can she be so cheerfully being stuck in this world.' Natsume didn't understand.

-"Going with the flow, was that the way you got yourself pregnant." Natsume said coldly. For that comment he was smacked in the face by the red haired.

-"You shouldn't have any prejudice on things you don't know!" Yorin was looking with an angry glare at him. Natsume felt his cheek, it burned. He hadn't expected that. Even Mikan never smacked him that way.

-"I'm sorry Natsume. I hope you understand that I'm trying to make the best of it, I can't stay sobbing around. If you can't change it, make the best of it."

-"It's alright,"

They both fell silent, knowing they had gone too far. Suddenly Mikan popped out of nowhere and her cheerfull smile drove away the awkward silence. Yorin smiled again and see could see in Natsumes eyes that his heart felt also lighter with the brunette in his surroundings.

-"Don't smile that much you idiot" Natsume said just to annoy her.

-"My name's Mikan. Geez and then they say that you're so smart, can't even remember my name." Mikan said haughtily.

-"Whatever." Natsume took off leaving Mikan and Yorin behind.

When he was gone Ruka and Hotaru came out the classroom. Ruka was shouting at Hotaru for trying to blackmail him… again. Mikan saw them and tried to hug Hotaru who fired at her with her baka gun. And that is how the morning routine found its way sneaking into the afternoon.

It was already very late when Mikan climbed out of her window. She couldn't sleep. So she had decided to go and watch the stars since it was a clear night. It cost her some effort to get up. She was concentrating so hard on what she was doing that she didn't notice someone was already up there.

-"Oi Polka-dot, come to bother me again." Natsume grunted. Though he didn't show it, he liked it when she came to bother him, sometimes that was.

-"What are you doing here, Natsume?" Mikan asked ignoring her nickname.

-"I could ask you the same question."

-"I couldn't sleep" Mikan said quietly. "Do you think that Yorin will be able to get back? What will happen to her baby if she can't? What if they find out?" Mikan was very worried. She had managed trough the day because she had seen Yorin's smile and that had made her forget about the big problem. But when she was alone at night she couldn't stop thinking about it.

-"I think that Yorin is stronger than she looks, even without the fact that she is actually older then she looks. She'll make the best out of it. And besides Hotaru is working on something to send a message to her world, so her people can come and take her home." Natsume wasn't totally sure about all of this, he had his doubts but it was enough when he had them. Mikan should stay her cheerful self. Hesitantly he put an arm around her to comfort her a little. His heartbeat was fast which he didn't like. He didn't want to gave himself away but Mikan needed it right now.

Mikan felt his warmth surround her shoulder and let her worries flow.

-"Do you think I will ever have children Natsume?" She suddenly asked out of nowhere. Natsume was startled a little. He flushed and was happy that she couldn't see his face clearly.

-"If you ever find someone dumb enough to marry you, maybe." He tried to say as emotionless as he could.

-"Idiot" she replied, "Hopefully you won't ever have children if they are just as cold as you are." Natsume was a bit hurt by these words. He wanted to take his arm back but got another idea then. He leaned closer in to her till their faces where inches apart. Mikan's heart stated to race. This was the second time in one day, she was so close to him, but now no one would intrude.

-"Just admit that you think I'm hot, little girl." He whispered huskily in her ear. His warm breath making a shiver run down Mikan's spine. Her eyes went big staring into his, they were filled with warmth as never before.

He leaned in closer till their lips brushed against each other. Was it his heartbeat he felt, or hers? They were so close now he couldn't tell them apart. He put one hand on Mikan's cheek as he deepened the kiss. Her lips were soft and this was a treat he had never experienced before, nor did she.

Mikan was a little afraid first but then she drowned away in Natsume's warmth and gave in to the kiss.

Natsume felt this and he licked her lips, begging for entrance. He trembled a little. Even when he tried to it, he was scared of this, just like everybody else would be with their first kiss. Mikan opened her mouth a little and let his tongue touch hers. She was blushing. Natsume's hand still on her cheek. Hesitantly she wrapped her arms around his neck. A falling star crossed the sky and even though they didn't notice it, they both wished to treasure this moment forever. The kiss didn't last that long anymore. They broke apart. For a moment they just sat silently on the roof. With Natsume's arm around her, Mikan laid her head against his shoulder. She felt secure with the boy. She still felt her cheeks flush and even if she didn't fully understand, she didn't care. She just enjoyed the moment.

Natsume's lips felt warm in the aftermath of the kiss, he couldn't really believe he just did that.

-"Mikan?"

No answer came, and when he turned his head, he saw that she had fallen asleep. Natsume smiled. This was so typically Mikan. He brushed the strand of hair that had fallen in her face carefully away.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

I hope you all liked it. I certainly hope I can write a few other scenes like the last one, I sure do like it. :D

Next time, Yorin has to go through her punishment. But will this be a bigger punishment for her or for Natsume? As long as they don't burn the forest. I wonder what Yorin will think of Piyo.


End file.
